The subject invention is directed to an apparatus for trimming book and magazines to final size after they leave the stitching or stapling station of a signature gathering apparatus.
One of the final steps in the manufacture of books and magazines is edge trimming of the collated and assembled signatures or books after they have been stapled or stitched together. As can be appreciated, this trimming must be carried out with relatively great precision or the overall appearance and usefulness of the resulting magazine or book product is destroyed.
In an attempt to provide the necessary precision, a variety of types of conveying, positioning and aligning structures have been proposed for conveying the product to the trimming station and presenting it properly to the trimming knives. Often, however, these prior art structures have been unduly complex, difficult to adjust, as well as being prone to needing frequent adjustment. Moreover, they have sometimes been limited in their ability to handle a variety of product sizes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a feeding and trimming apparatus which is simpler in design and which can overcome the above-mentioned problems of the prior art.